Odeio
by Julliet Salvatore
Summary: Uma briga entre o casal resulta em algumas verdades... E nem sempre as verdades são as que a gente quer ouvir. Ou pode. Dramione, Fluffly. One-shot, baseada em uma música (Odeio, Manu Gavassi) (não me julguem, isso é ideia de mt tempo atás). Reescrita da minha antiga, mas ainda dou créditos à Laslus. Aproveitem a passagem


_Disclaimer_: a **Saga "Harry Potter"** não me pertence, se pertencesse já estaria no 14º livro e Dramione seria cannon ever after Tudo veio da cabeça da nossa linda e maravilhosa rainha J. K. Rowling. Isso é sem fins lucrativos, escrito apenas por diversão.

Hermione Granger estava com sua melhor amiga, Ginerva Weasley, sentada em uma sala vazia, encontrada em um dos milhares corredores de Hogwarts. Era um domingo qualquer, mas para a morena era um dos piores domingos do ano.

Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy estavam saindo secretamente há mais de mês, e nem ela sabe como isso começou direito. Snape e Minerva resolveram juntar um dia as aulas deles e criar duplas mistas entre as duas casas. Com a sorte sempre correndo contra a grifinória, ela tinha que cair com o sonserino. Os dois se detestavam, mas ela admitiu para a melhor amiga que já tivera uma pequena queda por ele no terceiro ano. Agora era o sexto ano, ela pensava que todos os seus antigos sentimentos já tinham sido reprimidos.

Mas o inesperado aconteceu: o sonserino conheceu um pouco mais a grifinória, a grifinória foi entendendo um pouco mais do sonserino. E, em alguma tarde, quando eles se juntaram para fazer mais uma das impossíveis lições dadas pelos dois professores (por que raios eles juntaram as aulas? Era só para ver como é que os seus alunos se comportavam em meio do caos, só pode) eles resolveram experimentar "algo a mais", como Gina gostava de apelidar. Mas o fato é; Hermione estava ficando cada vez mais apaixonada pelo inimigo de seu melhor amigo, e isso a aterrorizava, mas cada vez que os dois se encontravam ele a convencia que tudo aquilo valia a pena.

Mas tudo o que é bom, pelo menos na mente da garota, acaba. No domingo de manhã, ela e o sonserino tiveram uma briga; por um detalhe estúpido e sem importância. Mas a briga foi ficando mais pesada, a ponto de o garoto conseguir arrancar lágrimas da menina. Ela saiu correndo da sala onde tiveram a discussão, deixando para trás um sonserino orgulhoso, mas quebrado. Os dois lados sofreram com a briga.

– Mas qual foi a causa da briga, Mi? – Gina perguntou, assim que a morena conseguiu botar para fora toda a dor que estava sentindo com essa briga.

– Nem lembro muito bem Gina – a grifinória respondeu, secando com o dorso da mão as lágrimas que corriam pelas maçãs de seu rosto corado. – Mas ele começou a jogar tudo em cima de mim. Acho que ele está meio estressado com a junção dos jogos de Quadribol contra a Grifinória e as lições impossíveis que a gente têm que lidar com, mas as palavras deles foram cruéis, sabe?

A amiga abraçou a outra, deixando ela soltar tudo o que estava segurando dentro de si.

– Tive uma ideia – a ruiva fala, atraindo a atenção da amiga. – Porque você não faz a mesma coisa com ele? – vendo ainda a expressão confusa nos olhos vermelhos da amiga, se levantou e continuou – faz assim: imagina que o Malfoy está aqui. Fala tudo o que você odeia dele.

Utilizando a tristeza e raiva como combustível, Hermione se levantou, passando a mão no cabelo cacheado, e começou a procurar em sua mente, todos os momentos que passou com o sonserino, só para achar alguma coisa que sirva àquela situação. A grifinória fechou os olhos, imaginando que o loiro realmente estava ali. Ficou tudo mais fácil.

– Ok. Então quer saber? Malfoy, eu odeio seu sorriso. Odeio o seu jeito mesquinho de falar.

Nisso ela se volta para o fundo da sala, e começa a andar lentamente para o fundo da sala, mas sem tirar o tom de raiva da voz. Momentos que os dois passaram juntos começou a invadir seus pensamentos.

– Lembra quando você só me encarava e eu começava a rir? Eu odeio isso. Quando você fazia algum movimento que queria me tirar do meio dos meus amigos da Grifinória só para poder conversar comigo? Eu odeio isso. Ou quando eu tinha que te esperar para você poder falar algo; eu odeio isso também.

A menina chegou ao fundo da sala, encarando a parede branca na frente dela. Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar, e ela deixou as lágrimas correrem em seu rosto. Não se deu ao trabalho de limpá-las. Hermione apoiou sua testa na parede por alguns segundos, só para voltar a citar coisas que vieram em sua mente. A menina se virou e se sentou em uma mesa, encarando o chão.

– Draco, eu odeio quando eu te dava conselhos e você não os usava. Eu só falava porque eu me preocupava com você. E você ia e fazia exatamente o oposto. Eu te odeio por isso. Ou quando você usava a Parkinson só para fazer ciúmes em mim. Por que, Draco? Por que fazer ciúmes em mim quando eu já era sua? Eu te odeio tanto por isso! – a morena bradou, olhando para o teto, em busca de alguma resposta. – Não adianta fazer ciúmes em mim, Draco – ela falou, em um tom mais baixo, lágrimas ainda correndo soltas e caindo em suas mãos e roupa.

A menina ficou alguns minutos em um choro silencioso, deixando os momentos que tivera com o garoto banharem sua mente. Agora ela falava mais para si mesma, esquecendo da amiga que estava a alguns metros dela.

– Eu não sei mais o que fazer. De verdade. Sabe, eu posso ter inúmeras razões para não acreditar em nós. Admitir que eu me importo com você para outra pessoa? Praticamente impossível! – A menina brada, as lágrimas embaçando a visão. – Mas eu faria tudo isso pra te mostrar que eu te odeio. Draco Malfoy, eu te amo. E eu te odeio tanto por isso.

O silencio reinou na sala. Hermione fechou os olhos e deixou as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto, acompanhadas por todas as memórias que tivera com o garoto que ela amava. Eles já tinham brigado, mas não tão forte assim, e isso abalou a menina. Agora ela estava ali, desabafando, e chorando pelo inimigo de seu melhor amigo. Se alguém tivesse dito isso para ela ano passado, ela teria rido da pessoa e perguntar da sanidade mental dela. Agora, ela estava ali, sendo fútil, como pensava que nunca seria.

Os pensamentos da menina foram interrompidos por algum barulho, vindo na sua frente. A grifinória abriu os olhos, procurando por sua amiga, mas apenas se deparou com um cabelo loiro platinado, localizado a alguns metros de distância dela. Atônita e surpresa, ela limpou as lágrimas do rosto, se levantando. O silencio começou a se tornar constrangedor, mas de certa forma, acolhedor.

– Draco... – a menina disse, entre suspiros. Ali estava ele, vendo ela em seu pior momento. Sua melhor amiga os deixara a sós, era provável que ela esteja de guarda na porta. – Quanto você ouviu? – ela passou a mão pelos cachos indomáveis que tinha.

– Basicamente tudo – Draco respondeu, ameaçando dar mais um passo. – eu tenho a leve impressão que a Weasley aprontou isso com a gente.

Hermione deu um leve sorriso, pensando que a amiga realmente faria isso. Que amiga ela tinha; ela precisava decidir se batia ou abraçava a amiga mais tarde.

– Mas... – Draco continuou – tudo o que você disse.

A grifinória estava ciente da aproximação do sonserino; o que antes era metros, estavam se tornando centímetros.

– Tudo verdade. Tudo extremamente, completamente verdade – a grifinória falou.

– Tudo? Mesmo?

– Tudo. – Ela se afastou um pouco do sonserino, e imediatamente conseguiu ver a confusão estampada no garoto à sua frente. – Mas me deixe terminar meu pensamento.

O sonserino não a interrompeu, dando assim coragem para a morena para falar as ultimas frases que vieram à sua mente:

– Tudo o que eu falei, é verdade. E sabe o que mais? Você vai ver, algum dia na sua vida, que eu, mesmo sendo essa menina irritante que se apaixonou por você, tentou te convencer durante esse mês que eu comecei a acreditar em nós dois. Eu comecei a admitir para mim mesma que eu me importo com você. E quer saber? Não me importo se alguém descobrir. Por que eu ainda te odeio. Odeio que tudo o que você faz, me faz ficar cada vez mais apaixonada por você. Draco Malfoy, eu te odeio tanto por você me fazer te amar. Mas eu não me arrependo de nada. Por que eu te amo.

Depois que a morena terminou de falar, os segundos seguintes foram incansavelmente agoniantes. Draco estava assimilando tudo que acabou de ouvir; gostar de alguém inteligente como ela de vez em quando dava um nó na cabeça do loiro (não que ele admitisse isso para ela). Mas tudo o que Hermione estava esperando que ele entendesse, ele entendeu.

Depois de um minuto agoniante, Draco, sem esperar por alguma resposta ou objeção, encurtou o espaço entre os dois, até sobrar um centímetro entre seus rostos.

– A minha resposta para você, Granger – ele fala, sem recuar, encarando os olhos chocolates. – É a mesma. Eu te odeio. Eu te odeio porque você é a única pessoa que consegue me fazer bem. Eu não tenho nem ideia se eu estou fazendo algum sentido nisso, mas eu te odeio porque eu te amo.

E, finalizando seus pensamentos, o loiro acabou com a distância que havia entre os dois presentes na sala. Seus lábios procuraram os lábios da grifinória, os quais ele ansiava por desde manhã.

Todos os pensamentos malévolos que os dois tinham foram interrompidos pelo beijo que os dois ansiavam em ter. O que antes era um beijo tímido, se transformou em um desesperado. A menina passou as mãos nos cabelos sedosos do sonserino, e ele passeou suas mãos na cintura da grifinória. O espaço restante fora extinguido; os dois se juntavam como se qualquer espaço entre eles pudesse tirá-los desse momento. Tudo o que foi dito e não dito em palavras, fora completado pela junção dos lábios da grifinória e do sonserino. A mistura de chocolate e menta, crítico e doce, tudo foi misturado em uma sensação de reconforto dos dois, sabendo que nada poderiam separá-los naquele momento.

A falta de ar foi o único motivo que conseguiu os separar do beijo. Corada, Hermione fixou o olhar nas íris azuis-acinzentadas, repassando tudo o que vivenciara.

– Eu te odeio, Draco Malfoy – ela falou, com um sorriso tímido, mas imponente.

– Eu te odeio, Hermione Granger – ele terminou, misturando diversão, satisfação e alegria em um meio sorriso.

Assim, grifinória e sonserino se dirigiram para fora do refúgio de onde estavam. Eles encontraram a ruiva sentada no chão, no corredor na frente da sala, utilizando a varinha para fazer feitiços pequenos, para se entreter.

– Weasley – Draco comentou, balançando a cabeça. Gina sorriu.

– Malfoy – ela retribuiu, olhando para o casal em sua frente.

Não era necessário falar mais nada. Tudo já tinha sido dito por olhares.

O casal recomeçou a andar pelo corredor, virando em algum lugar e escapando da vista da ruiva. Ela, por sua vez, se levantou, e seguiu seu próprio caminho, não se preocupando mais com a melhor amiga: ela estava nos braços do pior inimigo do Harry. E eles se odeiam.

Nada pode ficar melhor.


End file.
